Point and Counterpoint starring Plusle and Minun!
by Father Hulk
Summary: Plusle and Minun star in their very own talkdebate show! Debating all the hot news and burning issues that run rampant through the country. Loads of laughs guaranteed! RR Plz!


**__**

You're Watching 

PDG Network!

We don't know half of you half as well as we should like, and we like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.

****

And now… it's time for PDG Network's brand new talk/debate show! Iiiiiit's… Point and Counterpoint, with Plusle and Minun! I'm your announcer, Gary Graveler, the only one who can't get hurt by our fantastically energetic little hosts! Join us as Plusle and Minun debate all the hot issues of the day and age. And now, heeeere's Plusle and Minun!

Plusle and Minun: (walk in from opposite ends of the studio, waving)

****

Crowd: (clapping)

****

Plusle and Minun: Thank you, thank you! (Take their seats at the desk)

****

Plusle: Welcome, ladies and germs, to Point and Counterpoint, with me, Plusle,

****

Minun: and ME, Minun! We debate all the hot, burning issues that run rampant through our country!

****

Plusle: That's right, that's right! And because I'm plus and he's minus, we can never agree on anything! ^_^

****

Minun: Well, YOU can never agree on anything.

****

Plusle: That's because I know I'm always right.

****

Minun: But what if you're not?

****

Plusle: (glare) Oh, but I am!

****

Minun: Not!

****

Plusle: (electric halo starts to form around him) YES I AM!

****

Minun: (Sparks start to fly) No you're NOT!!

****

Plusle and Minun: (start to zap each other, but the Magnectrics on either side of the studio use Lightning Rod, and nobody gets hurt.)

****

Minun: Whew… oh yeah, that's why we have those guys there… we keep getting mad at each other, well rather, Plusle keeps getting mad, so…

****

Plusle: What was that???

****

Minun: (ignores) So when he tries to zap me, (and I of course have to defend myself) our buddies on either side take the attacks and absorb them. So… yay! ^_^

****

Plusle: Ahem!! Let us get started, shall we? But first let me get my glass of water…. Hey!!! It's half full!

****

Minun: I think it's half empty.

****

Plusle: Full!

****

M: EMPTY!

****

BOTH: Arrrgh! (zap, lightning rod takes it)

****

P: (catches breath) Okay then, let's begin. Our topic of debate this segment is: Super Moves vs. Ultra Moves! Minun, why don't you tell everyone what I mean?

****

M: Why? Are you too stupid to know?

****

P: (sparks) TELL THEM!

****

M: Okay then! A super move is basically one of a certain element that has 10-15 PP and a power rating of generally 80-95. The popular Super Moves are Surf, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Water Pulse, and so on. 

****

P: That's right, that's right. A move is often classified as Super because it has a successor of the same type and orientation, but with fewer PP, lesser accuracy, but stronger power rating. Like Thunder, for example, is the successor for Thunderbolt, as well as the Electric Ultra move. Many trainers consider the Super moves more favorable than the Ultra moves, due to their increased PP and accuracy.

****

M: Don't be ridiculous! How can you prefer a weak little Flamethrower over a hot, scorching Fire Blast? Hot, intense fire scorching every part of your body… Mmm.. Mm! (Sends some small bolts into the air that branch out into the five-pointed Fire Blast pattern.)

****

P: But you're forgetting to look at the power stats of the Pokemon themselves, Minun. If you have a level 45 Vulpix, facing off against a Level 37 Loudred, the Flamethrower will almost certainly knock it out in one hit, whereas it wouldn't if the same Vulpix was level 33 or so.

****

M: Well let's for a moment imagine that all Pokemon are created equal, and that…

(Pokemon Rights Movement parades in one side of the studio and out the other)

****

P: ?_?

****

M: Yah, anyway, let's say all the Pokemon we're talking about are at level 50.

****

P: Why so high?

****

M: Well it's not high if you think about it. I mean, it's only half the levels a Pokemon can go.

****

P: But still it's high. The average trainer wouldn't have a team that was…

****

M: (sparks) We're not talking about the average trainer, we're talking about Pokemon!

****

P: So am I! But you're not using the correct perspective!

****

M: Yaaah! (Zap. Magnectrics take the jolt)

****

P: ANYway, like I was saying, I think that the Super moves are more desirable than their Ultra cousins.

****

M: And just why is that?

****

P: Well for one thing, they look cooler. Take, for example, Flamethrower vs. Fire Blast in Pokemon Crystal. Fire Blast is nice enough, giving you the suggestion of a trail of fire engulfing the target and burning them up… but Flamethrower, on the other hand, shows you a brilliant tongue of flame, scorching all living flesh from your enemy!

****

M: Ah! But Fire Blast is stronger than Flamethrower!

****

P: You know, it's not all about power! Even I, an electric type, prefer Thunderbolt over the stronger Thunder!

****

M: (under breath) At least I've LEARNED Thunder…

****

P: What was that??? (Zap.)

****

M: Anyway, let's bring out our first guest, Victor Voltorb!

****

VV: (Comes out, nodding to the crowd) 

****

P: Hello, Victor

****

VV: (Computer voice) Hello, Plusle. Hello Minun. How are you today?

****

M: I'm great, thanks.

****

P: Hey, he asked both of us!

****

M: Anyway, Victor, tell us about yourself.

****

VV: I come from a Power Plant in a distant country. I like floating, and hiding in Poke Ball clusters and zapping people. My areas of expertise include Screech, Sonicboom, Thunderbolt, and Thunder.

****

P: Uh huh. Now, you have both Thunderbolt AND Thunder. Why?

****

VV: Pure convenience, Plusle. When I run out of PP for one, I use the other. Also, I think about how strong my enemy is, and use the right move accordingly.

****

M: But don't you agree that some trainers will select only one attack move of your type, leaving room for other, more beneficial moves?

****

VV: Of course. Just not me, that's all.

****

M: Knowing this, you know you'll be slightly less versatile in combat. Looking at your moves, you have Screech, which lowers physical defense. Sonicboom doesn't benefit from this as it is a set damage move, and your electric moves are Special attacks. You could delete one of your electric moves to further compliment your Screech Ability.

****

VV: That is true, Mr. Minun. Very true. I must now withdraw into my Poke Ball and Meditate for many days to further assist my understanding of this.

****

P: Not just yet, Victor. We have one last remark. On the phone you told us specifically why you wanted both electric moves.

****

VV: Oh.. So I have the best of both worlds!

****

M: Maybe that comment will explain why no gender symbol shows up next to Voltorb's name….

****

P and M: (crack up laughing in a shower of sparks)

****

VV: (eyes turn evil) That's not funny at all. Prepare for electrical retaliation.

(Everyone begins zapping each other frenzily, too much for the Magnectrics to handle. Set begins to come down…)

****

Gary Graveler: (Comes down from the booth and begins wading through all the electricity) Okay, you two, past your bedtime! (Picks up Plusle and Minun and tucks them under his arms, still zapping bolts) See you next time, everyone!

Directed by Paul G.

Produced by the staff at PDG Network

© 2003 PDG Network in association with the St. Eva Church.

__

Coming up next on PDG Network, Father Manson teaches the importance of Dragons in everyday life on **The Old Fire.** Then, at ten, we'll tell you what you aren't hearing about the doings of Professor Cozmo's meteorite facility. What you hear may shock you! All coming up next!


End file.
